Don't Know What To Say
by TheLabyrith
Summary: Marceline is bored so she decided to visit a certain candy princess... HER princess.


A/N: Song fic time! :D Hope y'all will enjoy my first ever Bubbline story. R&R people. :D

Disclaimer: Adventure Time: **Pen Ward**; Song: **Ric Segreto**. The Plot "Belongs to MEH" *Thunders* :D

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Marceline huffed as she float toward the living room, an apple in hand. "Hmm.. what to do?" she muttered placing her hand below her chin in contemplation. "Bonnie might still be doing her Royal stuffs." she muttered to herself, thinking about her girlfriend made her smile nonetheless.

_Hm. Girlfriend. I like the sound of that! Maybe I could go there and─_ She smiled, realizing what to do to keep away her boredom. She grabbed her axe bass and floated out her cave excitedly which she instantly regret because the sun was still out.

"Dang it!" she hissed at the rays hitting her. She floated back to her house and decided to just wait until the sun comes down, as the way the monarch put it 'patience is a virtue'. After two hours, she peaked through her window. Darkness, darkness everywhere. She smiled as she flew towards the candy Kingdom. When she arrived, the princess' room was empty, '_Royal stuffs' _Marceline mummbled, strumming her bass. But stopped abruptly she heard the door creaked open. By instincs she turned invisible and floated up one corner of the pink cieling.

"Would that be all you need m'lady?" peppermint butler asked after walking the princess back to her room.

"Yes peppermint that would be all. Thank you for accompanying me." The butler bowed down and walked outside her room. She sighed in relief. She headed towards her walk in closet and stripping off her clothes at the same time

"Geez babe, you don't have to strip for me." A voice spoke, startling the princess. She turned around, breaking something loudly while doing this, only to find a pair of shinning eyes in front of her face. She blushed a deeper shade of pink as she tried pull her dress back up from her waist.

"Marceline!" she yelled, glaring at her girlfriend's eyes. "Get out of my closet!"

"Why?" the pale girl said nonchalantly then smirked "It's not like I haven't seen you naked." She winked while the princess was trying her best to imitate a tomato, this made her laugh.

"Marceline! Privacy? Does that ring a bell?" she huffed pushing away the girl. The vampire might be her girlfriend, she may or MAY NOT have seen her naked but she wants to change into her pajamas now, which she can't because crimson eyes were fixed at her.

"A'ight. Don't get all worked up Bubblebutt. I'm just gonna be here, waiting for you." She winked again and floated towards the very pink bed. Marceline decided to sit in the bed and practice strumming a familiar tune.

After a while the princess emerged from her closet only to see her girlfriend on her bed. Not floating but actually sitting there strumming her axe bass, with her back against the princess. She smiled.

"You can stop checking me out Bonbon." Said marceline turning around giving her a toothy grin but turned back to play her bass again. The princess blushed for the second time.

"Why are you here Marceline?" she asked staring at her. The girl in question blushed faintly before averting the princess' eyes.

"I was bored." Marceline answered tightening her grip on the bass' neck. This doesn't suffice the younger monarch, she quircked up a brow.

"And?"

"And the I decided to come here because of something.." she faded off.

"And?" she asked impatiently against her lover's ramblings.

"And I.. want you to.. uh. To uh.." she stuttered then sighed, leaving her words unfinished. Bubblegum raised her eyebrow again and tilted her head to the side, a sign of confusion and amusement at the babbling girl in front of her.

The princess smirked walking toward the bed. "Marcy?" she asked as she climed up hugging the vampire from behind. "You want me to what hon?" she teased, trailing kisses on her girlfriend's neck. Marceline stiffened then shook her head putting her bass aside and removed the hands wrapped around her waist. She looked at the princess' confused eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked smoothly.

"Asking." the princess said flatly.

"Is that how you ask? By getting all kissy on me?" she said, amused by the blush creeping up the princess' cheeks.

"Well.. What _do _you want me to do?" she huffed. Marceline kissed her forehead, relaxing the princess, she picked up her axe bass. She strummed a few chords and looked at Bubblegum.

"I want you to listen." She whispered then pull away just right. She strummed again but with a distinct pattern and sighed. "Please don't laugh at me." The princess nod, then she started to sing her a song.

_'I have loved you only in my mind  
But I know that there will come a time  
You'll feel this feelin' I have inside'_

Bubblegum closed her eyes, thinking '_now is that time, Marcy._' then opened it again, only to see Marceline smiling warmly at her. She smiled back.

_'"You're a hopeless romantic" is what they say  
Falling in and out of love just like a play  
Memorizin' each line  
I still don't know what to say  
What to say'_

If someone will see her now, her reputation as a bad ass thousand year old vampire girl will be ruined. But saying what she really feels has always been a struggle for her; thank Glob this song makes it easier. Marceline blushed at her mushiness. What can she say? The pink monarch just waltz her way through her established wall. Looking at her lover's eyes she continued:

_'Don't know what to do  
Whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say  
My heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly_

_Every minute, every second of the day  
I dream of you in the most special way  
You're beside me all the time  
All the time..'_

She stopped the playing and looked into Bubblegum's eyes again. She saw a few tears track down her cheeks.

"Bonnie, hey what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Bubblegum shook her head then smiled.

"Nothing, don't mind me." She replied, wiping her tear-stained eyes, looking down.

"Then why are you crying?" she scooted forward and raised her girlfriend's head. The pink monarch shook her head again, kissing her girlfriend once; she grabbed her bass then experimentally strummed. Marceline's jaw dropped. It was the same chords she had played a while ago. Yes, she had taught her how to play her bass but she was still amazed at how fast her girlfriend learned the chords by just watching her.

"What are you planning to do, princess?" she said with a grin. PB smiled and closed her eyes.

_'I have loved you and I always will  
Call it crazy but I know someday you'll feel  
This feelin' I have for you inside'_

Marceline was taken aback. _Bonnibelle singing? Wow! _She thought to herself. Bubblegum looked at her smiling, she smiled back and nodded then the princess continued to sing.

_'I'm a hopeless romantic I know I am  
Memorized all the lines and here I am  
Struggling for words  
I still don't know what to say  
What to say..'_

That's it! She admits it, she may be a genius but Marceline just take that away. Like a paper tossed in a trash can, discarded. Her vocabulary seemed to dissolve whenever the vampire was near her. She sighed contentedly then Marceline grabbed back her instrument and pulled her into a hug. This time, the older monarch blushed and smiled at her, her beauty illuminated from a sudden light.

"Whoa there Bonnie! I thought told you to listen." Marceline pouted. The princess giggled; sometimes this vampire can be so adorable. She sat properly on the edge of the bed and cleared her throat.

"Okay then, proceed." She asked regally. Marceline grinned.

"Alright." she strummed her bass, after an intro, she continued to sing.

_'Don't know what to do  
Whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say  
My heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly_

_Every moment, every second of the day_

_I dream of you in the most special way_

_You're beside me all the time…_

_All the time…'_

They smile at each other, and then they hear somebody clap.

"Wow!" a hoarse voice mumbled. They froze then looked at the door. There stood a mesmerized Peppermint Butler with two equally amazed banana guards. Both monarchs blushed, especially Marceline, realizing somebody had witnessed them. The princess looked at the butler, confused.

"I-I deeply apologize your highnesses." the butler said snapping from his trance from earlier then bowed down along with the guards. "We didn't mean to l-listen. There was a b-breaking sound and I-I assumed there was a burglar─"

"S'okay Peps." The queen replied casually while the princess continues to try and melt the Peppermint man by staring. "We didn't mind." She shrugged but her blush told the butler otherwise. There goes her bad ass façade.

"We really are sorry. W-we will go now." He said pushing the guards to the door. "G-Goodnight your majesties." With one last bow he closed the door behind him. 'Hunson will be astounded.' He mumbled to himself after closing the chocolate door.

They both let a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was embarrassing" Marceline said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah.." was all the princess could mutter. Marceline grinned and kissed the princess then pulled away.

"Yeah? I thought you'll say something a little bit longer than that Bon." She teased. PB looked down averting the vampire's gaze.

"I … don't know anything else to say now." She admitted, she looked at the vampire through her bangs, expecting a loud laugh by her rare speechlessness, but it never came so she looked at her directly. Marceline sighed then pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Now you know how I feel."

A/N: There yah have it! Keep the FIRE burning people, till next time. –TheLabyrinth. R&R please?


End file.
